Little Ice Youkai
by hiei-mi
Summary: Jin and Touya have been together since age 10. Eventually, they became friends, and then more than just that. SHOUNEN AI JxT Currently dead...
1. Prologue

I just wanna say I read the most hilarious fanfic ever yesterday... 'Shishi's World' by Hanyou Lothuial. I wish she would update, though. You should go take a look.  
  
Shishi: If it's about me, then YES, READ IT!  
  
I'm not so sure you'd like it... O_o  
  
Disclaimer: Silly Rabbit, YYH is for Yoshihiro Togashi  
  
Title: Little Ice Youkai  
  
Chapter: 1 [Prologue]  
  
Time: When Jin and Touya first met  
  
WARNING: SHOUNEN AI. If you don't like it, go away.  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
Age 10  
  
While I was slacking off, trying to get out of doing my work, I saw a little ice youkai. I flew over to the koorime. A sniffling noise came from the smaller boy, and I leaned over.  
"Why are you crying?" I asked, my hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"I-I'm all alone... my village was killed while I was looking for food..." He wouldn't look up at me, and I frowned. He was hugging his knees, and sobbing into them.  
"Don't you have any other family?" I felt sorry for him. I was an orphan too, but I had never known my parents, so I didn't remember losing them. He shook his head, and looked at me. His eyes were ice blue, and they had no pupils. The tears slipping from his pale face crystalized before they reached the ground. I wiped away a few tears.  
"I can be your family," I said smiling my 'goofy smile'. He didn't say anything, so I held out my hand to him. It was then, that I decided I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to make him laugh. I bet he had a really nice laugh. It was probably soft, and friendly. My thoughts were put aside, as his cold hands grasped mine, and I pulled him up.  
  
When I walked through the building that belonged to the Shinobi, I saw my master talk to Nami, the Ice Master.  
"I can't find anyone eleigible for being the new ice master," He complained.  
"Just wait, you'll find him soon I'm sure," My master Kaze suggested.  
"I don't have forever, you know. I'm not as young as I used to be,"  
"I know but-," Nami looked over my shoulder to see the petite koorime I had brought along. He still hadn't told me his name. Nami walked over to us.  
"Jin, what is your friends name?" He asked squating down.  
"I don't know yet," Nami looked at my new friend, his eyes asking him his name.  
"I-I'm Touya," He said shyly.  
"You are an ice youkai, are you not?" Touya nodded, slowly.  
"How would you like to be the new ice master?" Nami could see that he was special. I think he saw what I did in him. He had this aura surrounding him, that I don't think even he knew about at the time. Touya looked at his feet, considering Nami's request. He knew it wasn't an easy thing to do. There was a lot of training, and tests he needed to pass. His icy eyes glanced over at my sapphire ones. I tried to make my eyes show approval. He looked back up at the Ice Master.  
"Yes. Please teach me..." I grinned. Now I could spend more time with Touya. I wonder what he was thinking then. I silently hoped he was thinking about me, too.  
  
~~~  
  
If you're wondering about Jin's accent, I can't kill my spellchecker any more than what I already do. Sorry. As he gets older, I'll add more 'fun sorts'. Heheh. But for now, I'm a bit Lazy. Oh, and this is just a Prologue, so it'll get longer, I promise.  
  
Shishi: It better. I need more stuff to pick on Jin and Touya about...  
  
Why?  
  
Jin: ::holding blackmail pictures::  
  
Touya: We could sell these to his fangirls for tons.  
  
Shishi: That's why.  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


	2. Masters of Ice and Wind

You know what... I want flames. O_o Yes, I know I'm weird. I have An idea!!! I demand someone to flame me! This instant!  
  
Shishi: I'll do it.  
  
I was joking idiot...!  
  
Shishi: I knew that...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, do you REALLY think I'd be here writing fanfictions. And Shishi x Suzuki and Touya x Jin would get LOTS more screen time. So, I think your answer is no.  
  
Title: Little Ice Youkai  
  
Chapter: 2 [Masters of Wind and Ice]  
  
By: Hiei_mi  
  
~~~  
  
Age 13  
  
"Touya! Ain't it great!" I playfully blew a gust of wind at the Ice Master. Yes, you heard me, Ice Master. And I'm the Wind Master! Finally, all my... no our, hard work payed off! I felt all grown up! Ok, so no I didn't. I didn't wanna grow up! Touya said that you need to take more responsibility as you get older! But I don't want responsibilty! I'm only 13! I just wanna fun. At 13, didn't you? Yeah, see! I told him he was too uptight, but nooo he wouldn't believe me! But as I was saying, Touya was getting pretty pissed at me suing my powers out of the blue, for some reason. I didn't really get it, but I don't really get what he said most of the time, anyway.  
"Jin...! You shouldn't use your powers if you don't have a reason to. It's pointless!" Touya gave me the lecture, like he always did. I rolled my eyes, and started to float above him. He glared at me. He always acted so cold and cruel, but underneath, he was a big softie. He didn't like to admit it, though. From what I knew, I was the only one he ever opened up to outside of his village. I smiled at that. I felt special! Now don't get me wrong. It's not like he was ga-ga of me, but we were a little more than friends. But just a little, ya know? Yeah, I knew you would. But In the back of my mind, I kinda wished we were closer than that. I wish he would tell me more. Then again, he always tells me stuff when I ask. Maybe he just doesn't have much to say? I dunno, but even when he doesn't talk, I just wanna hug him. His mysteriousness intigued me. I wonder what made him that way. Well, I'm glad it happened to him. Unless it was something bad. I didn't want bad things to happen to him. 'Kay, now that we got that straight, back to reality.  
"Aren't we supposed to meet the other Shinobi here?" Touya asked me. After we were initiated, we were supposed to meet the other 3 shinobi. There was Gama, Bakken, and Reishyo. I shrugged, and zoomed around the room. *Click*! The door creaked open, and me and Touya looked at it.  
"Ah hello there. I presume you are the new masters? I am Reishyo," A greasy looking man walked in. He wasn't what I'd call 'attractive'... Touya nodded, glancing at the two demons behind this 'Reishyo' guy.  
"You the other Shinobi?" I asked looking at them innocently.  
"Of course. Considering your friend is flying," Reishyo glanced at me "You must be Touya, Master of Ice". Touya tensed when Reishyo put his hand on his shoulder. Touya wasn't very social, and he didn't like to be touched. I jumped to the ground.  
"Who are they?" I asked, causing the Earth Master to recoil.  
"Gama, master of paint, and Bakken,"  
"Nice to meet you," Touya said in his monotone voice.  
"Heya!" I toothily(is that a word?) grinned at them. They said their salutations, and I turned around to see Reishyo.  
"Your room is at the end of the hall," He pointed his long, pointed finger down a poorly lit hallway.  
"Our?" Touya asked quizzically.  
"Yes, you will share a room. We can't waste any extra rooms on you," He walked away, down another corridor. Touya glared at his back. I could tell I didn't like him, at all.  
  
"I get dibs on top!" I flew up to the top bunk. Apparently, we had been given a crappy room with only a bed and small table. No lighting at all, either. Touya didn't like the dark. It's not like he was afraid of it. Nonono! I had yet to see him afraid of ANYTHING. Well, besides getting too close to someone. But anyway, Touya just wanted to see the sun. You're probably thinking, 'The sun? Um... just look up,'. But me and Toy here can't do that. See, In the makai, there is no sun. Oh, the Makai is the demon world. Yeah, and Touya heard some stories about this big glowy thing in the sky called the 'Sun'. Ta him I'm sure it sounded real neat and stuff. I don't see what's so great about it, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Right? Yeah, thanks for agreeing with me. Okay, I got a little side- tracked there. Now back to the story.  
"OK, whatever," He didn't seem to care where he slept, as long as he slept. And really, he's sharing a room with me. After three years of knowing each other, you'd think he'd know better!  
"BOO!" I was hanging upside down from my bunk, my arms dangling below me. I was grinning like a maniac, watching Touya recover from the shock.  
"Jin...!" He was panting heavily, and his eyes were wide. I was laughing, not paying attention to him anymore. WHACK! Something white and soft hit my face, and knocked me off my perch. I had feathers stuck in my hair and mouth. I looked back, to see what hit me. I saw a pillow torn in half, a few feet away. It's contents covered the room, making it look like a winter wonderland. I turned back to Touya, spitting out feathers. Touya smirked, trying to contain laughter, at me. Laughter! I was getting closer to seeing seeing him laugh! I just had to find out what made him laugh, then I could do it all the time. He made me laugh so easily, but so did everyone else. But I can make most people laugh back. Touya was a bit more challenging. But I liked that about him. If I could crack him, then I'd finally get to give him his WAY overdue payback.  
"Oh yeah?" Touya pretended to gulp. I threw two pillows at his blue head. His sea-green bangs fell down, but instantly sprung back up. I laughed at his natural hair gel. He grabbed his extra pillow, and started blocking my pitiful attempts of hitting him in the head. Feathers flying everywhere, I was having the time of my life. Sure, pillow fights were fun, but that's not why I was so happy. The whole time I was looking at his smile. He was really having fun! Fun! Touya having fun! I was happy I finally got a chance to see him smile! I had to do this more often!  
  
~~~  
  
Awwww. So sweet. What do you think should happen next time. I kinda started writing this, and I had a beginning, and an end. But no middle. Don't ya just hate when that happens! So I need YOUR help! And you, and you, and you ::points at random people:: Ok, so please help me out. Oh yeah, and I need your opinions! Gasp! Tell me if you think I should add anyone else, and if so who. I know I'm adding one more couple to this. So, anyway, REVIEW!  
  
Shishi: Yep! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
You're awfully perky.  
  
Touya: he had too much coffee.  
  
Jin: Hedidn'thaveasmuchcoffeeasme!Ihadmorebuti'mnotperky!Orhyper!Honestly!  
  
...  
  
The Town Idiot,  
Ki 


End file.
